Guardian Angel
by BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: Secret Santa for timeandcirque :) Darren becomes a guardian angel for a little girl when she's approached by a pervert.


**Hey guys! Sorry I have't been updating but my Docs disappeared :/ The Weirdo Club did a Secret Santa thing and I got Sophia (aka timeandcirque)**

**Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

Darren sighed. He was _so _bored. Who ever thought Will and Grace reruns would ever be boring?

His old bat had been away all night the night before and his breathy snores reached Darren's ears even though Mr. Crepsley was in a coffin.

They had rented an apartment the week before with the little money they had and had already been there for a a day.

He looked at the clock on top of the old TV.

5:32 P.M, he thought. _Hmmm. . . I don't think he would mind if I took a little walk outside._

Darren rolled his eyes, instantly remembering what the old vampire had said to him the day before they got the apartment.

_When we get to the place, do NOT go out without my permission._

He had mumbled 'Whatever' under his breath and had received a hearty smack in the back of the head for his troubles.

Darren grabbed his jacket before pulling open the door to his mini 'freedom'. Cold air smacked into his face like icicles and he put his hood up quickly. He walked around a for a bit, looking at store windows and rating them by by how much Christmas Spirit they had.

He was snatched from his thoughts as the laughter of children started becoming louder and louder. A park soon came into his view and he grinned wolfishly as he saw the no one was using the swings.

Memories of his parents pushing him on the swing surfaced and his heart ached. Pushing them down, Darren walked to a swing and slowly started to push himself. Soon enough, cold air was blowing his hair back as he swung.

He slowed down as a women and and her child came to the swing next to him. Darren smiled at them, but only the little girl smiled back. The woman looked at his attire and grimaced.

Darren could feel heat coming to his face and was glad that his pale skin didn't betray him. Oh, the joys of being a halfling. He must have looked like a homeless boy, with his torn pants and raggedy jacket.

The women pushed her daughter on the swing as Darren stopped his entirely. Taking the time to look around he noticed the sun was becoming lower and lower. He sighed, not really wanting to go. He stood up and was just passing the mother and her child when he heard the most idiotic statement in his life.

"Sophie, stay here while I go to the rest room".

Darren's jaw hit the grass as the woman_ left _her child on a swing. By herself. Surrounded by strangers. The girl appeared to be six or seven and he made up his mind quickly.

Walking back to his previous swing, Darren smiled at the girl. She gave him a toothy grin and kept swinging. His mind soon blanked out as he looked at the other children play, but his attention snapped back to the little girl as he heard another voice.

"Hi. What's your name?"

A handsome man was standing next to Sophia, sending her a smile that would melt the hearts of older women. But Darren saw it.

The greedy perverted look that made his fists clench.

* * *

6 years earlier. . .

Six year old Darren grinned toothily as his grandpa and grandma started their annual fight of the year.

"Woman, if I hadn't married you I would have been living in a mansion with servants to wipe my ass!"

"Shut up, old man! You were the one who wanted to get married!"

They soon stopped and said their annual "I Love You's" to each other.

"Darren come here!"

The yell came from his uncle Phil, who was currently sitting in the couch with a grin on his face. Darren walked over to him and the man pat his knee, signaling Darren to get on it.

He did, but his stomach got a bad feeling through it, as if he was going to throw up.

"You want to see something?"

He nodded slowly. His uncle flipped the TV channel to Spongebob and he soon relaxed. Then he felt it.

His uncle's hand going up his thigh. . .

Everything that happened next was a blur as an angry shout was heard. Someone wrenched him away from his uncle and into his pregnant mom's belly.

"Come on honey. Let's go outside".

Over her shoulder he saw his dad punching uncle Phil in the face as other family members tried to pry him from his ex-friend.

"Don't you ever come near my family again!"

He remembered that uncle Phil wasn't an uncle. . .

And that he'd never seen his dad so cool.

* * *

Present day. . .

''S-Sophie,'' She stuttered.

The man grinned, showing pearly white teeth. ''That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.''

Darren swallowed his disgust as the man took a picture out of his pocket and showed it to the girl.

"This is my dog. Her name is Princess. Do you mind helping me find her?"

Darren couldn't stand it anymore.

"Leave her alone."

The pervert looked at him."Excuse me? I don't believe I was talking to you." A sneer was thrown at Darren, but he just smirked.

"I know you weren't but I AM talking to you so you better leave or you'll regret ever stepping into this park."

"A midget like you? Please. . ."

Darren stood up and placed himself in the middle of the girl and the man. His pupils stretched and his iris grew big and red. His puppy fangs stretched into inch long canines as a growl rumbled in his chest.

The man put his hands up. Fear emanated from every pore in his body. . . And Darren loved every second of it.

"Calm down, buddy. You can have her ok?" He turned on his heel and ran.

Darren took deep breaths, his features going back to normal as he turned toward Sophie. "Are you OK?"

The girl nodded before throwing him a grin. "Thank you."

He smiled as the girl's mom came up behind her, looking at her cell phone."Are you ready to go yet?"

The girl nodded and got up."Mama, this man came and tried to get me to go with him, but my friend made him go away."

The phone fell to the grass as the mom fell to her knees, turning her daughter back and forth.

"My baby are you OK? Did he hurt you?"

Sophie shook her head and Darren quickly found himself gasping for air against the mother's breasts.

*time skip*

Darren ran towards the apartment with a grin on his face. In his hand was the fifty dollars the woman had given him. When he had tried it give it back, the lady wouldn't have it, so he was stuck with it.

He took a breath and opened the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhhh. . . Well, you see. . .

Mr. Crepsley listened to his tale, sipping his coffee and nodding occasionally. Darren finished , awaiting his verdict.

"And what did this man look like?"

Darren grinned, fangs glinting in the light.

* * *

**What's going to happen to the pervert is anybody's guess xD**

**This story was made to raise awareness against kidnapping. Please don't leave your children unattended and if you see a child leaving with a stranger don't let them leave. **

**I hope you enjoy your story, Sophia :)**


End file.
